rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 3
Ruby Rose/Galerie **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/RWBY Chibi Captures d'écran - Trailer Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1130.png|Ruby rendant visite à la tombe de sa mère V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby prête à se battre pour le tournoi du Festival de Vytal 1301_Volume_3_Trailer_1948.png|Ruby et son oncle Qrow V3trailer videogames1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang poussant Ruby Captures d'écran - Épisodes Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png V3 Opening 00024.png V3 Opening 00025.png V3 Opening 00027.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 43.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00033.png V3 Opening 00035.png Round One V3e1 2.png| V3e1 3.png| V3e1 4.png|"Salut Maman... Désolée, je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment...." V3e1 5.png|"Tu me manque aussi." V3e1 6.png|Beaucoup de choses se sont passées... V3e1 7.png| V3e1 26.png| V3e1 27.png| V3e1 28.png| V3e1 41.png|Niveau d'Aura de Ruby avec ses coéquipiers et ABRN V3e1 50.png| V3e1 55.png| V3e1 56.png| V3e1 57.png| V3e1 58.png| V3e1 59.png| V3e1 61.png | Comment as-tu eu mon portefeuille? V3e1 63.png | "Les poches des filles sont les pires!" V3e1 64.png | V3e1 65.png | V3e1 72.png | V3e1 73.png | V3e1 74.png | "Euh ... Mais '' j'ai '' décidé que nous devrions le voter." V3e1 80.png | On ne fait pas simplement du wok dans le Festival de Vytal V3e1 81.png | V3e1 83.png | V3e1 85.png | V3e1 91.png | V3e1 107.png | "Allez-y!" New Challengers... V3 02 00029.png | Allez l'équipe JNPR! V3 02 00063.png | Regardant l'équipe SSSN V3 02 00110.png | "C'était si proche!" V3 02 00112.png | It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00001.png | "Weiss! Quel est le problème?" V3 03 00003.png | "Qui est-elle?" V3 03 00005.png | "Ta sœur?" V3 03 00006.png V3 03 00007.png V3 03 00008.png V3 03 00013.png | "Heh." V3 03 00014.png V3 03 00015.png V3 03 00016.png V3 03 00034.png | "C'est mon oncle!" V3 03 00035.png | "Botte-lui les fesses, oncle Qrow!" V3 03 00071.png | Salut, Penny! V3 03 00072.png | "Oncle Qrooowww!" V3 03 00073.png | "Oh, c'est si bon de te voir! V3 03 00074.png | "Je t'ai manquée? JE T'AI MANQUÉE?" V3 03 00076.png | Coup de poing V3 03 00096.png | Encourageant le prochain match Lessons Learned V3 0400003.png | V3 0400046.png | V3 0400047.png | V3 0400057.png | "Vous ne me battrez jamais, vieil homme!" V3 0400060.png | Ruby perd V3 0400061.png | Décimée par la perte V3 0400062.png | V3 0400063.png | Parlez-nous de votre mission. V3 0400072.png | V3 0400074.png | V3 0400075.png | Vous avez rencontré le général Ironwood ? V3 0400078.png | V3 0400079.png | Écoutant Qrow sur le long chemin pour devenir une vraie chasseresse Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00014.png| V3e5 00015.png| V3e5 00016.png|"Penny!" V3e5 00017.png| V3e5 00018.png|Présentée à Ciel Soleil V3e5 00020.png| V3e5 00021.png| V3e5 00022.png| V3e5 00023.png| V3e5 00027.png|Gloussement entre amis V3e5 00028.png|Vous voulez transférer à Beacon? V3e5 00029.png|"Ils ne te laisseront jamais rester." V3e5 00030.png|Je te reverrai, Penny! V3e5 00040.png|"Oh, on y va ..." V3e5 00077.png|"Weiss!" V3e5 00094.png| Fall V3_0600036.png|Encourageant Yang V3_0600037.png|"Casse-lui une jambe, Sis!" V3 0600066.png| Destiny V3 08 00005.png| V3 08 00009.png| V3 08 00011.png| V3 08 00012.png| V3 08 00014.png|La Team RWBY rejoint Pyrrha V3 08 00049.png| V3 08 00050.png| V3 08 00051.png| V3 08 00052.png| V3 08 00054.png| V3 08 00055.png| V3 08 00056.png|Ruby trouve Emerald V3 08 00058.png| V3 08 00059.png| V3 08 00062.png|Sans son arme PvP V3 09 00009.png|"Mercury, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu as été blessé, pourquoi..." V3 09 00010.png|"Que se passe-t-il?" V3 09 00011.png| V3 09 00026.png| V3 09 00027.png| V3 09 00028.png| V3 09 00079.png|"Penny..." V3 09 00080.png| V3 09 00082.png| Battle of Beacon V3 10 00017.png|Destruction et désespoir V3 10 00018.png|Ruby toujours sous le choc après la mort de Penny. V3 10 00019.png|Impossible de faire face à la réalité qui l'entoure. V3 10 00035.png| V3 10 00037.png|Ruby sort de son traumatisme pour protéger Pyrrha. V3 10 00038.png|Ruby brandissant l'épée de Penny V3 10 00039.png| V3 10 00040.png|"Laissez-la tranquille!" V3 10 00053.png| V3 10 00063.png| V3 10 00069.png|Ruby résolue à se battre V3 10 00072.png| V3 10 00073.png| V3 10 00075.png| V3 10 00097.png|Écoutant la situation du Général Ironwood V3 10 00114.png| V3 10 00115.png| V3 10 00116.png| V3 10 00117.png| V3 10 00118.png| V3 10 00119.png| V3 10 00120.png|Ruby déterminé à arrêter le dirigeable. V3 10 00121.png| V3 10 Ruby Hero Shot.png|Je suis prête pour le combat! Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00001.png| V3 11 00002.png| V3 11 00003.png| V3 11 00005.png| V3 11 00050.png| V3 11 00051.png| V3 11 00052.png| V3 11 00053.png| V3 11 00055.png| V3 11 Ruby vs Neo Roman.png| V3 11 00060.png|Désarmée par Neo V3 11 00061.png| VE 11 Neo Blade 2.png| VE 11 Neo Blade 3.png| V3 11 00065.png|"Je me fous de ce que vous avez dit, nous allons les arrêter." V3 11 00066.png|"On parie ?" V3 11 00071.png| V3 11 00074.png| V3 11 00075.png| V3 11 00076.png| End of the Beginning V3 12 00024.png|"Oh, je t'ai trouvé." V3 12 00025.png|"Que se passe-t-il?" V3 12 00026.png|"Weiss?" V3 12 00029.png| V3 12 00031.png|Sun parle du Dragon qui tourne autour de Beacon V3 12 00034.png| V3 12 00035.png|"Je les trouverai ..." V3 12 00036.png|"... et je vais les ramener." V3 12 00037.png| V3 12 00038.png| V3 12 00060.png| V3 12 00062.png| V3 12 00065.png|"J'ai un plan." V3 12 00066.png| V3 12 00067.png| V3 12 00108.png| V3 12 White Rose.png| V3 12 Ruby Run.png| V3 12 00122.png|Ruby arrive trop tard pour sauver Pyrrha. V3 12 00130.png| V3 12 00131.png|Ruby est témoin de la mort de Pyrrha. V3 12 00132.png|En raison de ce traumatisme ... V3 12 00133.png|Ruby a involontairement ... V3 12 00134.png|utilisé sa puissance cachée ... V3 12 00135.png|... pour la première fois. V3 12 00136.png|"PYRRHA!" V3 12 00142.png| V3 12 00143.png| V3 12 00146.png| V3 12 Tai 2.png|Père et fille réunis. V3 12 Tai 4.png| V3 12 00150.png| V3 12 00151.png| V3 12 00152.png|Se souvenant des horreurs de cette nuit-là. V3 12 00154.png| V3 12 00155.png|Écoutant l'histoire de Qrow sur les Guerriers aux yeux d'argent. V3 12 00156.png| V3 12 00157.png|"Attends, comment as-tu su ce que m'a dit Ozpin?" V3 12 00158.png| V3 12 00159.png| V3 12 00160.png| V3 12 00162.png|"Yang?" V3 12 00164.png|"Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien..." V3 12 00167.png|"Où sont Weiss et Blake?" V3 12 00168.png| V3 12 00169.png|Yang lui demande de la laisser tranquille. V3 12 00170.png|"... Je t'aime..." V3 12 00174.png|Quitter la maison à nouveau. V3 12 00175.png|"Hey Jaune." V3 12 00177.png|Nouveau partenaire ... V3 12 00178.png|... et de nouveaux coéquipiers. V3 12 00179.png|En route vers Haven. V3 12 00192.png|Ruby à la tombe de sa mère avant de partir pour Haven. V3 12 00193.png| V3 12 00194.png Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images